


For Him

by DetectivePop



Series: Varigo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, M/M, Mommy Issues, Possession, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), Violence, eternal library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop
Summary: What if Hugo convinced Ulla not to possess Varian...and take him instead.Hugo possession.Day 3 of Varigo Appreciation Week, Betrayal/Possession.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varigo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Varigo week is over, but I had this mostly written so I figured I'd finish and post it anyway. It was a great week and it was amazing reading everyone's work! I hope you enjoy this!

"Goggles wait!"

Alas, it was too late. Hugo could only watch in fear as the man ran through the portal. His outstretched arm begging for him to return. What he would give to hold him, to spew apology after apology until the sun set. Instead, he watched that chance slip through his fingers. Hugo had his opportunity, he'd had months, years even, to say something. Yet, the thief had continued to put it off, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"Don't even think about following him!" Nuru spat, venom lacing her voice. Hugo had heard her yell plenty of times, they'd had argument after argument to the point he had lost hope that they would ever get along. Yet somehow they had, through all the stacked odds, they had become good friends. Unfortunately those days of friendship were over.

Yong had never seen such anger in Nuru's eyes, and frankly he didn't blame her. The young boy was just as upset, potentially more. While Varian was like a brother, so was Hugo. Spending time with the older man gave him a sense of freedom Yong never knew he needed. He was more family than his biological one. To think that everything was a lie, Yong didn't know if he should scream or cry. "You lied to us!"

Hugo's eyes widened at the younger boy's shouts. Realistically he knew this was coming, but that didn't stop the hurt it brought. He felt Donella put a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed.

"Remember what you're doing this for Hugo. The money, the riches, the stresses of life all taken care of." The blonde didn't need to turn around to see the wide smile on his boss's face. No, this wasn't right. This was no longer about the money, because what worth were riches when you're miserable. Gold could never replace the relationships he'd made on their journey, because Hugo failed the most important mission of all. He got attached.

"...No." He whispered. Donella's grip tightened.

"What?" The frost in her voice almost stopped him. Almost.

"No!" Hugo felt a wave of confidence as he pushed Donella away. It was hard to go against her. She was his mother figure, she had saved him when he was young and gave him a place to call home. Hugo thought they were family, but it seemed he had never really known what family meant until he met them. They supported him, they protected him, they made a group of people feel more like home than a building ever could. "I won't betray them!" He shouted. His decision had been made, and for the first time in a while, it felt right.

The confusion was evident on everyone's faces. While Yong and Nuru seemed hesitant, Donella looked furious. "Oh really now. You're just going to throw everything away? I raised you, I gave you a home!" Donella's voice rose, seething with anger. "Everything we built together, you'd push it aside all for them?!" Hugo smiled, his mind made up.

"Well Don, you always said if there was one thing I was good at, it's betraying."

That was enough to send her over the edge. Donella lunged at the group, pulling vials from her pockets. Hugo dodged as one was thrown near his feet, unfortunately unable to move away from the glass that ricochet off the stone floor. A sliver nicked his cheek, a thin line of blood trickling from the cut. The other two managed to fare a bit better than the blonde, moving and preparing to retaliate.

"Hugo!" Nuru called out. She paused, biting her lip in contemplation, a silent argument in her head. After a split second, her mind was made. "Go after him, we'll hold her back!"

Hugo stood in shock, before sending a grateful smile towards the two. They'd have to have a proper conversation after, but right now helping Varian was his priority. The blonde waited not a second longer, Nuru and Yong had gifted him with time, and he was not going to waste it. He dashed from the room, sparing a single glance to his friends. They stood, prepared for a fight, a fight Hugo knew they would lose. Donella was strong, it wouldn't take long before she would win. But, even when they inevitably lost, Hugo would not desert them.

The portal stood tall and ominous. It was frightening, there was no guarantee it would bring him to his desired destination, but Hugo knew he needed to do it. One foot after the other, he closed his eyes, walking through and into the unknown. There was no sound, nothing to indicate that he had been brought somewhere, and still the moment his foot met land once more, He opened his eyes. It was jarring at first, to be one place and then immediately to another. It was shocking, but the surprise was quickly pushed aside for awe.

So this was the eternal library.

Shelves as far as the eye could see, floors and floors of towering books. It was magnificent, the sheer knowledge itself was incredible. Even the architecture was impressive, for a library with infinite information, it seemed well organized. Hugo gawked, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. It was only the noise that broke him from his stupor.

"M-mom..." A voice choked out. It reminded Hugo that he had a mission, find Varian. Although by the sounds of it, it didn't sound like that was going very well. The choked cries only got louder, sending a panic through the blonde. Throwing caution to the wind, Hugo ran into the library, letting the voice guide him.

It took only a mere few seconds to find what he was looking for, the sight filling him with dread. There, in the middle of the room, was a woman he didn't recognize. She had long hair and a face full of freckles. While Hugo had never seen a picture, he knew exactly who she was.

Ulla, Varian's mother.

A part of Hugo was glad to see her, Varian had expressed to him his hopes that she was alive. But it seemed it had not been the tearful reunion Varian had been hoping for.

"P-please..." The voice croaked. Hugo finally ripped his gaze away from the woman to focus on the voice. There, he was met with his worst nightmare. Varian, feet barely grazing the floor as he was hoisted in the air by his neck. He looked down at his mother with fear as the woman's grip tightened, choking him.

"Varian!" Hugo yelled out without thinking. He couldn't stand to watch this continue for any longer. Unfortunately, Ulla didn't let go. "Let him go!"

"Sorry, but no can do. You see I need his body." Ulla smiled, a far too innocent look on her face. Although, it quickly morphed into one of anger. "I've been trapped for far too long, if I have to spend another day here I'll go mad!" She growled. Hugo's heart snapped at the pained sound that came from the man in her grasp. The man he loved. It felt strange to care so deeply for another, and yet at that moment the blonde knew he'd do anything to free him.

"All you need is a body? Then I offer mine!" Hugo took a confident step towards the two. "Just let him go and you can have me."

Ulla paused, contemplating the offer. Varian on the other hand looked terrified.

"H-Hugh...no..."

But it was too late, he had made his mind and apparently so had she. Ulla grinned, dropping her son. Varian coughed, gasping for air, greedily taking it all in as if it was the last time he could. The alchemist wanted to stop her, but in his state he was far too weak. He could only watch in fear as his mother approached the blonde. Hugo had on a brave expression, but Varian knew it was just a front. He was just as terrified as him.

Ulla reached out her hand, letting it fall on Hugo's shoulder. Her touch was cold and lifeless, sending a chill down the thief's spine. He was given only a few seconds, as his consciousness faded for what would most likely be the last time. In those seconds, Hugo could only think of all the things he'd wished he had done. Spent more time cherishing those nights with everyone by the campfire. Asked Varian to sing for him just one more time. Thanked Nuru and Yong for everything, and thanked the man across him for more. There was so much he wanted to do, but there was one thing that Hugo regretted the most. He wished he told Varian how much he loved him.

Varian watched from his spot on the floor as Hugo's eyes faded. It's normal bright emerald green being replaced with a vibrant glowing blue that invaded every corner. Ulla disappeared, almost absorbed into the man's body. The whole thing only lasted a few seconds, and before he knew it, Hugo was gone.

Yet, his body continued to move.

Hugo, or Varian guessed it was more fittingly Ulla, moved her head to the side, looking back at her son. The movement was unnatural, haunting even, almost as if the body was merely a marionette. He felt like gagging.

"Oh Varian, don't look so frightened." The voice that escaped was a distorted mixture of the man he knew, and the woman he didn't. "Now we can be together forever, isn't that what you wanted?"

"N-No..." Varian shook, eyes wide and body trembling. The crooked smile on the other's face chilled him to the bone. No, he couldn't be scared, no matter how badly the alchemist wanted to coward away, he wouldn't. It took all his strength to pull himself to his feet, balance still unsteady. Ulla didn't seem happy with that answer.

"What?" She snarled.

"I said no." Varian took a deep steadying breath, evening out his voice. "Let him go mom."

Ulla stood still, face morphing into one of anger and hatred. Then, she moved. Before Varian could react, Ulla stood in front of him, swiftly kicking him to the ground. The hit was hard and he had to choke back a cry. Still, she was unrelenting.

"You ungrateful child!" She yelled, "Sixteen years I've been trapped in these god forsaken walls! Sixteen years of yearning to be free!"

She kicked him again, in the stomach. This time, he couldn't bite back the cry.

"H-Hugo please..." Varian whispered as best he could with the air knocked out of him.

"I waited so long!" A boot collided with his face. Varian cursed Hugo for his choice of footwear as blood leaked down his forehead. "And you want to take this from me!"'

"Fight it Hugo..." Varian coughed, gagging as he received another blow to the gut. He hacked into his hand, splattering his palm with red. Not good.

"Selfish child! Selfish selfish selfish!"

Each new hit sent Varian closer and closer to unconsciousness. He was losing hope as his vision dimmed. He wished he could go back in time, change something, do anything. Varian wished he didn't storm off, that he had let Hugo explain. The blonde had come looking for him after all, he hoped that meant not everything had been a lie. The alchemist had let his emotions get the better of him, when if anyone should understand forgiveness it was Varian.

"Hugo..." He slurred, black spots covering his vision. The alchemist swore he saw the others body halt, if only for the briefest second. Varian looked up at the other, into those unnatural glowing eyes and pretended for a moment that he could see the green underneath. If this was it, he wanted to die with no regrets. Varian mustered up a weak smile.

"I love you..."

Varian's eyes shut as he fell unconscious. The other stalled, and Ulla seethed. She thrashed against the invisible force that kept her still. Ulla tried to regain control, but Hugo wouldn't stand for it any longer.

"Stupid brat!" She screamed, convulsing and shaking. She refused to let go, but the man wasn't giving up without a fight. "You aren't getting this body back! This is my time, leave!"

"Your time was up long ago."

A male voice broke through her lips. Hands flew to the sides of her head, holding it still as if it would calm the restless spirit pushed down. No...no! This wasn't fair, this moment was hers! For her freedom, for her life!

Glowing eyes flickered like a broken light. Green and blue fought for dominance as screams filled the hollow room. Pained and broken, an internal war and neither side wanted to back down.

And then it stopped.

Like a puppet with its strings cut, Hugo crumpled to the ground. Emerald won the war. His body was weak, but still he crawled. He needed to make sure Varian was alright, he wasn't going to let the other slip through his fingers again. The blonde, cradled the alchemist in his arms, bringing a hand to his lips. It was painful, Hugo's bones creaked and his joints ached, but everything was worth it as he felt that soft breathing against his palm. He was alive.

"Varian..." Hugo whispered, voice hoarse. Minutes passed as he held the other in his arms, taking a moment to breathe.

"My baby."

Hugo's head whipped to the voice, spotting the woman of his nightmares standing a few feet away. He snarled.

"You've been beat! Just leave us alone, move on!"

Ulla, head turned down in shame, slowly approached the two. The blonde tried to shuffle away, but quickly realized he was too weak to get away. The woman knelt beside his son, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. It was a stark contrast to the violence she had previously shown.

"I wanted to stay with him." She whispered, and Hugo had no choice but to listen. "I didn't want to leave, but finding this library...it was my dream." Ulla looked into the eyes of the body she once possessed, an expression of apology on her face. "So long I've been stuck, everyday wishing I could return to him. I was so desperate..." Gently, she pressed a kiss to Varian's forehead. "I never thought I'd see him again, but then he shows up and no matter what I didn't want to lose him."

A sad smile made its way onto Hugo's face. "I understand the feeling." Ulla smiled.

"I love him, just as you do." At that Hugo flushed, and she laughed. "Please, show him the love I never got the chance to."

Hugo realized at that moment that the woman was fading. Her form started to become more and more transparent. His eyes widened, "You're..."

"I think it's time I go. You were right, my time was up many years ago." She looked back down at her son one last time.

"I will always be watching over you Varian. I love you my son."

Her voice was as soft as snow. Hugo felt like he had heard something he wasn't supposed to, but as Ulla flashed him a smile, he knew that wasn't the case. She stood to her feet, a look of love plastered all over her face. A gentle smile was flashed at Hugo, before her form disappeared for good. It was over.

Hugo looked down at the man in his arms, and knew he would do everything in his power to make up for his mistakes. Even if it took weeks, months, years, he would make it up to Varian. His body groaned as the blonde stood from the ground. With what little energy remained, he hauled the alchemist's body off the floor, awkwardly manoeuvring his limbs so he rested comfortably on his back. Slowly, he trudged to the exit, leaving behind the memory of a woman who once lived.

It was time to fix his mistakes.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The first thing Varian heard was bird song.

A soft breeze tossed his hair and tickled his nose. It was strange, he didn't recall the library having any windows. Maybe this was the afterlife, that would make sense, mom hadn't seemed like she was going to let up. Of course, Varian could have opened his eyes to check, but at that moment he was calm. The alchemist was relaxed, and he didn't want this peace to leave. Whatever was out there could wait.

So that's how it stayed, the man soaking up the peace and silence. That was until he noticed the strange pressure on his lap. Finally, after what felt like hours, he opened his eyes. It was bright, the sudden light making him flinch. After adjusting, Varian noticed that he definitely was not in the library anymore. Gone were the high ceilings and luxurious bookshelves, replaced instead with a small room and a bed. With a grunt, Varian sat up and the pressure moved ever so slightly, letting out a quiet groan. Now able to get a proper look around, he could make out the form dressed in bandages and green. He sat in a chair leaning over the bed, arms folded and lying asleep against his legs.

Hugo's hair was a mess, out of it's ponytail and sprawled around his face. Without his glasses, it was able to fall naturally around his eyes. It looked soft, and Varian couldn't help but want to touch it, so he did. He let a hand rest on the others head, running through his blonde locks. It was calming. Although, after a few minutes, the movement started to disturb the other. Hugo awoke with a yawn.

"Morning." Varian whispered with a smile. The voice seemed to shake the thief out of his drowsiness, his eyes widened as he looked up at the alchemist.

"...Varian?" Hugo's voice was groggy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes, a smile crawling onto his face once affirming that the other was awake. "You're awake!"

Varian didn't think he'd ever heard the blonde sound so excited. He shot up from his sleeping position and a hand rushed to Varian's cheek. The alchemist couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his face, but before he could speak up, Hugo beat him to the punch.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He fired off question after question, giving no time for the alchemist to respond. The blondes anxiety was clear as day, and Varian found it cute how worried he was for him.

"Hugo." Varian cut off his rambling, before gently taking the hand off his cheek and holding it. "I'm fine, really."

Hugo let out a sigh of relief, then tensed as the memories of before came crashing back. "Var I-I'm so sorry. I hurt you, betrayed you." The alchemist watched as the blonde curled into himself ever so slightly, covered with a look of pure regret. "And I know it's selfish, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but by the maker I don't want to lose you..." The desperation in his voice shook Varian to the bone. The alchemist gently cupped the blonde's face, lifting his head to meet him. It was then that Varian realized Hugo was crying. It hurt, he'd never seen the other cry before. The man was stronger than anyone he had ever met. He would do anything to take that pain away.

"Hugo it's alright." Varian used his thumbs to rub the tears out of his eyes that glistened like gems. "I forgive you."

Hugo bit his lip, seemingly unsatisfied with that answer. "No you don't, you can't! After everything I did there's no way you could-"

"I love you Hugo."

The words shut the blonde up quick. The look on Varian's face was genuine, he couldn't find an ounce of a lie. Hugo flushed, the other had said it once before in the library, and yet somehow it felt more real when their lives weren't on the line. "But that's not why. I know what it's like, to want,  **crave** , to be forgiven, and if someone hadn't had faith in second chances, I wouldn't be here today."

This only made the tears flow faster. "But-"

"I never said I'd give it to you for free." Varian let out a lighthearted laugh, cheeks just as wet as the others. "I'm gonna need time Hugh. I forgive you...but it still hurts," He sucked in a nervous breath, "But, I still want to try, whatever's happening between us, I wanna give it a shot." Hugo's face lit up, a sob escaping his throat.

"So do you think you can wait for me?" Varian's lopsided grin was enough to get a joyous laugh from Hugo. He wiped the tears from his eyes before returning the smile.

"Yeah...yeah I think I can do that."


End file.
